


The Forest Of Ghosts

by AssbuttOfTheReaders



Series: 31 days of hauntedseptiween! (2016) [3]
Category: Markiplier-fandom, Septiplier-Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Forests, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssbuttOfTheReaders/pseuds/AssbuttOfTheReaders
Summary: Mark never thought he'd ever enter that forest. And yet here he was, chasing some damn cat in it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, yes. I know. I'm late and I'm sorry! I was just really busy yesterday and didn't have time to write this. I'll post day four either late tonight or tomorrow but either way it will posted as well! This was for shitsquiettime's haunted septiween! The prompt was black cat but I couldn't use the dialogue prompt. Sorry!

Mark groaned as he sunk down next to his bookshelf. He groaned as he face palmed.  _ Out of the days to forget this book, why today? It looks like the sky’s about open up and drown us all. Well, I  _ could _ wait until tomorrow, since I’ll be back at work then. But, someone might take my book or sell it.  _ He let out a huff of air as he quickly stood up and walked over to his front door. He put on his shoes as he grabbed his keys, hoping it wasn’t already raining. He opened the door sighed as he stepped outside of his apartment. He groaned as he felt a small drop of water hit the top of his head.

“Why now?” He muttered, picking up his pace as he headed towards his book store. He was thankful he only lived about a five minute walk away from his store but he was still a bit grumpy he had to go out in the first place. 

“Just a few minutes and I’ll be inside the store. Please rain, hold off until I at least get inside.” As he continued walking, he heard a bang come from a nearby alleyway. He glanced towards the alley, pausing mid step as he debated on whether or not to go check out the noise. “I hope I don’t regret this.” He sighed as he turned towards the alley and peaked in it. 

He let out a small sigh as he saw nothing down it. He bit his lip as he took another step forward. He knew he should go to his store and grab the book and get home but something was pulling him towards the noise he heard. He slowly walked further in, preparing to sprint away at the first sign of trouble. He jumped as another bang echoed around the alleyway, making him take a step back. Relief flooded through him as he saw a small black cat jump down from a trash can. 

He knelt down as the cat came over towards him. “Hey there little kitty. Was that you making all that noise?” 

He smiled as it rubbed its head against his knee, wanting him to pet it. He reached out his hand and rubbed its head, causing it to pur. He sat there petting it for a good minute before he felt another drop of rain hit his shoulder, reminding him that he was on a mission. He sighed and stood back, his heart aching a bit as the cat meowed, obviously still wanting his attention. He took pity on it and squatted down to pet it once more before leaving. As he sat back down, the cat jumped on his lap. It stuck its head in his coat pocket before jumping off of him. 

He laughed, “Hey!” His laughter quickly died down as he patted his pockets and realized that his keys were missing. He heard a quiet jingle coming from in front of him. He looked up to see the cat at the end of the alley, his keys in its mouth. 

“What- hey I need those!” He jumped and running over to the cat, making it, of course, jump up and sprint away. 

“Damn it! Last time I pet a stray cat.” He muttered as he chased it down the rest of the alley way and into a small grassy area. He followed it down more alleyways and and streets until it turned into a heavily wooded area, making Mark stop in his tracks. He needed his keys back, sure, but he knew that if he went into that forest, he wasn’t likely to come back out. There was a reason the townsfolk called it The Forest of Ghosts. If you go in there, you’re going to die. No one who has entered has come out. Which means either they became crazy woodsmen and woods women, or they died. And Mark didn’t want to find out which one it was. He bit his lip and sighed, deciding to just go to his apartments front office and ask for the spare set. He turned around right as he heard another meow.

He glanced behind him and sighed. “Are you trying to lead me to my death? If I go in there, I will die and my body will never be found.” The cat almost seemed to roll its blue eyes- wait blue eyes? Now that Mark could get a closer look at the cat, he saw it had blue iris’ with bright green scleras. 

“What the fuck.” Mark breathed out but didn’t get a chance to look at the cat any further as it darted off again. “Hey! Wait!” He called after it. He darted after it, momentarily forgetting about all the rumors he heard of the forest. Mark let out a loud curse as his foot got caught on a tree root and caused him to trip. 

“Fuck.” He hissed, as pain shot up his leg. Glanced down and saw a small gash across his right knee. He was so focused on the distant jingling he didn’t even notice the giant ass tree roots until he tripped on them and fell. 

_ Smooth going there Mark. I told you if you went in here, you’d die. And now you’ve tripped over a tree root. You’d be the first to die in any horror movie. _ He hissed out in pain again as he slowly stood up, he right leg throbbed just from standing up but he knew he could just sit there. He blinked as a drop of rain landed on his nose.

“Really? Now of all times?” He said as more started to fall down and started to slowly soak through his clothes. He threw his head back and groaned right as he heard the jingling. He whipped his head around, trying to find that damned cat that led him out here but couldn’t see him.

“There you are Sam! I’ve been looking for you all- wait whose keys are those?” He heard a voice in the distance. He perked up and decided to follow the voice. He’d rather take his chances with this possible crazy woodsperson that catch pneumonia because he was stupid enough to follow a black cat out into the woods while it was raining. 

“Hey I think those are mine.” He called walking away from the tree roots and towards the voice. After a few seconds of walking, he came to a clearing and saw someone crouched down by the cat. Behind the person was a large cabin that had dozens of flowers and other plants surrounding it. 

“Well, here then.” The stranger said, turning toward him. As the stranger turned, ice met whiskey,  making them both freeze in place.

“Mark?”

“Jack?” Mark stared at him, his eyes widened with awe. “What are you doing out here?” Mark glanced down as the cat,  _ Jack’s _ cat, rubbed itself against his legs. 

“I live out here.” Jack paused, “You know, I’ve never seen him be so friendly towards anyone besides me and my family before.”

Mark looked back at Jack, the same Jack who he’d been friends with for 20 years. The same Jack who always helps him with his book store. That same Jack, apparently, lived out here in the middle of Ghost Forest. 

As if reading his mind Jack grinned, “What can I say? It’s so peaceful out here.”

“I mean, that’s not the only reason you stay out here.”

Mark looked around, “Who said that?”

“Who said what?” Jack said, rocking back on his feet.

Mark furrowed his eyebrows, “Well, I though-”

“I did! Look down.”

Mark’s head immediately snapped downwards to see Sam sitting at his feet.

“Sam!” He heard Jack hiss. 

“What? I think he should know!”

Mark felt his jaw drop, “What the fuck?”

Jack scratched the back of his head, “Uh… Well…” Jack traied off, obviously unsure of what to say next.

“He’s a witch and I’m his familiar.” 

Mark gaped at the small cat as it walked back over to Jack, who was glaring at it. Mark shook his head and snorted. “Yeah no. I’m pretty sure I just bashed my head open. Or maybe did some crack. Either explanation makes more sense then Jack being a witch.”

Jack grinned, “Well, since the secrets out anyway, I bet I can get you to change your mind.”

Mark crossed his arms, “How are you going to do that?”

Jack nodded towards his knee, “I can fix your leg.”

Mark raised his eyebrows but before he could say anything, Jack was in kneeling front of him. He raised his hands, a small flame on the tip of his fingers. 

“What are you-” before Mark could finish his sentence, Jack pressed the flame against Marks skin. He expected it to burn but instead felt a cool, icy feeling across his knee for a split second before it was gone. He looked down at his knee, and saw it was smooth once again. Wait no. There was a small scar in place of where the gash was. 

He looked at Jack who had a small smile on his face. “Okay, so you’re a witch.”

Jack bit his lip and stood up, mud clinging to his knees. “This doesn’t change anything between us, does it?”

Mark hesitated. It’s not that he didn’t still trust Jack, it’s just that this was a lot to adjust to. It was amazing but also a bit frightening. His silence must have gave Jack the wrong impression as he face fell and he took a step back from Mark. 

“It’s okay. I get it. I-”

Jack was cut off as Mark pulled him into a bone crushing hug. “No! Of course nothing has changed between us. It’s just a lot to process.” He pulled back and grinned at Jack. “I mean yeah, it’s a bit scary to me but that’s not going to push me away. I love you Jack and nothing’s going to change that.”

Jack head snapped up as Mark snapped his mouth closed. He fet his cheeks go red, the cold rain helping to cool down his now burning cheeks. 

“What was that Mark?” He looked over at Jack, who head was cocked, a small smirk on his face. 

“N-nothing.” Mark said, looking anywhere but at Jack,  preparing to run away. He didn’t care if he got lost and was never found, he just needed to get away. Before he could even move, he felt a hand grab his. He whipped his head towards Jack, who was no longer smirking but instead was giving he a reassuring smile. 

“You sure? Because it sounded a lot to me like you said you loved me.” Jack entwined his fingers with Mark. 

Mark bit his lip, his nerves still eating at his stomach. “Maybe I did. What are you going to about it?”

Jack took a step closer to Mark, their noses nearly touching. “Well, I’d like to kiss you.”

“So what’s stopping you?”

He heard Jack chuckle before a warm pair of lips were on his. He snaked his hands down Jacks sides until they rested on Jack's hips as Jack wrapped his arms around his shoulders. After a moment, Mark pulled away, a small grin on his face. 

“I guess the stories about this forest are wrong. I’ve seem to have pretty good luck in here.” 

Jack snorted, “There’s nothing wrong with this forest. People are just too superstitious.” He pulled out their embrace. He grabbed Mark's hand and tugged him towards the cabin Mark had saw a little bit ago. “Come on, let’s all go inside before we catch pneumonia.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I''m actually pretty proud of this one.  
> If you'd like, you can check out my Tumblr @Assbutt-Of-The-Readers! I got shit-posts, Youtubers, and other random bullshit over there!  
> I hope you enjoyed the story! Please tell me what you thought in the comments down below. I'll see you all in the next story! Bye-bye!:D


End file.
